Formulations for cleaning hard surfaces usually contain acrylic polymers, detergent type surfactants, tripropylene glycol or a short chain alkyl ether of tripropylene glycol as a hydrophobic solvent, and other minor ingredients. Such formulations can be used to clean hard surfaces, but do not improve the shine of the hard surfaces. Likewise, there are formulations which improve the shine of hard surfaces, but do not clean the hard surface. Moreover, such formulations which provide a shine on hard surfaces usually require the hard surface to be cleaned prior to application. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a product which cleans and provides a protective shine on hard surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,934 discloses an aqueous cleaning, coating and polishing composition containing an acrylic polymer, a styrene-acrylic copolymer, a plasticizer, an anionic or a nonionic fluorocarbon surfactant, a preservative, and ammonia to provide a pH of 8.0 to 9.6. The composition requires plasticizers to form a film on hard surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,973 discloses an aqueous coating composition containing at least one water-soluble resin selected from a polyester resin, an alkyd resin, an acrylic resin, and an acrylic-modified polyester resin, and at least one water insoluble resin. The solid weight ratio of water-soluble resin to the water insoluble resin was 99/1 to 15/85. The problem, however, with using acrylic polymers in such compositions are disadvantages which include lack-of flexibility, thermoplasticity, washability, and wet adhesion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,880 discloses a dry, granular floor maintenance composition, which contains an alkaline buffer, a film forming wax, an alkali-soluble resin, a water softening agent, and a water-soluble builder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,318 discloses an aqueous coating composition containing an alkyd/acrylic resin with a high acid number value in the range of 20-300 and a number average molecular weight of 500 to 30,000. The alkyd/acrylic resin is rendered dispersible in an aqueous medium by neutralizing unreacted carboxylic acid groups on the alkyd/acrylic resins with a basic substance.